


Checking in

by Msb0618



Category: Hetalia - Fandom
Genre: America is an Asshole, Politics Mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 21:13:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29213970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Msb0618/pseuds/Msb0618
Summary: When America misses multiple world meetings the nations decide to check in on him.
Kudos: 3





	Checking in

The month of January had came and went like the flash for many of the nations of the world. Many were looking forward to the new year seeing as 2020 had been. But one such nation wasn’t as enthusiastic as the rest of the others. His name was Alfred F. Jones, or America for short.

America had spent most of 2020 either drinking, killing, or secretly unknown to the other nations, doing drugs. Is wasn’t like he had been doing these things all his life though, he has started drinking after the end of the War of 1812, the drinking only increased after Battle of Gettysburg, and the drugs had started during the Vietnam War. He did however try to stop doing them though, and he was going through withdrawals of MANY drugs since his previous boss Donald Trump, whom Alfred liked to call ‘Orange Man’ made him go to rehab, which severely pissed him off. Sure he and his previous boss agreed on a lot of things and they had many laughs together, but there were two things that he and America argued on, one of them being him being able to do drugs of any kind, and how to deal with China (which was something they argued about a lot.)

But now after everything that happened and with everything that was happening with his new boss and the entire continent of Europe and realizing what China was up to and how all the other nations were oblivious to it, only made America more angrier and hostile. He started doing all sorts of drugs again, he stopped coming to meetings, he stopped talking to many nations, including his brother, only talked to him when is boss called his brothers boss Justin Trudeau, or as Alfred liked to call him, ‘No-Ball Trudeau’ on that one phone call about that fucking pipeline. Oh how he hated the arguments about goddamn pipeline! Could that old demented fuck understand how important it was to him and his blackface Communist brother?! Then again Alfred didn’t give a fuck about Cowardly Mathew’s interest one bit, but only for his own. 

Despite all of this, there was one nation he kept in touch with. That nation was Israel. Besides why wouldn’t he? The girl was like a daughter to him, he somewhat raised her, and she came out just like him! Except she was happy and optimistic person, where he was just an asshole who had given up on his own people. When told Israel this, he never heard the end of it after that. She always criticized him for it, but he had a legitimate reason, if his people didn’t give a fuck anymore and hated him, his history, his origins, and most importantly, his beliefs, then why should he? For Gods sake his own people believed in socialism, hell his own goddamn government was implementing it into his own goddamn country! And in those things happening, it made Alfred believe that his people didn’t care anymore, if they were okay with socialism, then they can go fuck themselves. If they love socialism so much then they could fuck off to Venezuela or any country in the hell hole known as Europe. 

Alfred looked as his phone and saw that he had gotten many texts from his boss, Vice President, members of the Senate and Congress, and nations. He saw one in particular that caught his eye. It was one from England. Alfred scoffed and rolled his eyes and decided to open it anyways to see what the food poisoner had to say. He clicked on England in the iMessage app, whom he had labeled as ‘Food Poisoning Cunt’ and opened it up and saw that it said, “BLOODY HELL AMERICA, THATS IT!! WE’RE COMING OVER RIGHT NOW!!!!”

Oh that’s right, he skipped all of those meaningless meeting to do whatever the fuck he wanted. Wait, Food Poisoning England said ‘We’re’ instead of ‘I’? Oh shit. Well. Okay then. He was fucked, and he was never going to here the end of it from people who never listened to him, for fuck sake he didn’t want to be lectured from people who didn’t take the accusations against China seriously! He smashed his forehead against the wall that was closest to him, and did so repeatedly until it bled. He did this until he finally calmed down, and took deep breaths.

“Okay,” he said to himself, “so what if they come over, it’ll be just like a random ass meeting, where I’m right and they call me retarded. I mean why should I give a fuck on what they try to tell me and force me to do. Fuck them, fuck the world, I am who I fucking am, and if they don’t like it, they can either leave or answer to my shotgun of my fists.” 

Just as he as going to continue to assure himself that this wouldn’t end badly and it would just end like it normally would, he heard a loud knock at his door. He groaned tiredly, Oh great, they’re already hear. Goddam it. Welp, what could possibly go wrong? he thought cynically, he slowly rose up from his bed and slowly made his way to the door.


End file.
